Poisoned City
by DryIce2288
Summary: Waking up in Gotham City, Link has no idea what anything is in the city. Living on the streets, he has to avoid crime and the many villains that plague Gotham. What happens when he meets a certain woman that loves plants even more than Link loves the forest?
1. Chapter 1

**Just got this idea. I've never seen LOZ and Young Justice put together so I decided to put them together. I mean, Link grew up in a forest, Poison Ivy is obsessed with plants. Neither of them would like the city. So why not just have both of them meet and see what happens! Buuuut that will have to wait till later. **

Chapter 1

'Gotham City... so that's where I am.'

Link walked away from the man, a confused look on his face. Gotham wasn't in Hyrule. That much he could tell from the way the man said, 'What's Hyrule?' like he thought Link was crazy.

'This is weird, that guy didn't even know what Hyrule is. This HAS to be the strangest thing that has happened to me...'

It was. Link had woken up in some random alleyway in a pool of his own blood. To make matters worse, he had absolutely no recollection as to how he got there in the first place!

All he knew was that there wasn't a six inch gash running across his chest and stomach before. He had bandaged the thing, and wobbled around a bit before collapsing to the ground in agony. After almost bleeding to death, Link gradually collapsed into blissful unconsciousness. When Link had finally woken up, some dumbass kids were making fun of him! Yelling crap about him being a 'Robin hood wannabee'.

The nerve of them.

When they had finally gone away, some man was looking over him with a worried glance and asking if he needed to be taken to the 'hospital'. That was the situation he had just walked out of.

'Well, the first thing I gotta do is to ditch the hat. Thing draws waaay too much attention. So do my clothes.'

Thus, Link dumped his hat into a gutter, and his dirty blond hair immediately spilled out.

Link did not understand all the fuss about his clothes. Those boys laughed at him, called him a girl. Made fun of him because he was wearing a "skirt". They were wearing baggy pants and tight shirts. Not something you would see someone wear in Hyrule. So he obviously needed to get new clothes. Maybe someone could help him?

Link staggered out of the alley and onto a street. It took a moment for his vision to adjust.

'So this is-WHAT!'

Tall buildings broke through the sky. Masses of people walked through the streets, and when you look around, this street could be at least half the size of Kakariko. It was amazing, yet _very_ unnerving to Link.

"Oh Farore! It-it SUCKS!" Link slowly took in the city. Growling with annoyance. This wasn't welcoming, not at all. "Nothing here, is... normal... the people, the street..."

Speaking of the street, it was made of some type of compacted stone and a set of white lines dotted the middle. The whole thing was foreign. "Ugh, nothing is right." Link walked straight onto the stone and bent down to inspect the line.

"Now why would they need this line? It's not **doing** anything!" Link said to himself. Link bent down closer and started to prod it. After a few moments people started laughing and holding up... small rectangular devices, and... pointing it at him. Instincts kicked in and Link's hand touched the hilt of his sword. 'Okay, I better stop. Touching the line is obviously bad.' Link slowly retracted his hand and got up.

Maybe the line was sacred? Like a holy dotted line.

As Link mused, a soft noise started to grow. Link groaned. Something else to distract him. 'Oh goddesses, it's getting LOUDER!' Link turned and gasped loudly. Something was rushing towards him at unimaginable speeds. Link's eyes widened and his nose scrunched up. The thing was indescribable, and it **reeked **with an ungodly smell. (The smell was worse than cucoo droppings, Nayru it was bad). So Link did the only thing he knew how to do in situations like this.

To fight and survive like he always had.

Link unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the mechanical monster. 'Omigod, whatisit!?' Link was petrified. The smell grew stronger, the noise grew louder, and the monster grew bigger. Even though Navi wasn't here to help(Link thought with heavy remorse), Link stood tall in the face of death. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Just as it seemed like it would run him over, just as Link readied to swing his sword, an arm locked around his waist and pulled him out of the way. Link let out a cry and started to struggle in the tight grip, not hearing the monsters cry tapering in the distance, or the feminine voice that was currently yelling into his ear.

Link started to calm down when the woman hugged him. The embrace was warm and inviting, something Link had almost never gotten. When Cremia gave him one, Link really didn't know what to do, but now Link needed the hug. And it looked like the woman needed it too. Just as Link got really comfortable, the woman pulled away and knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"Kid, what in god's name were you doing, just standing out there in the open." The woman paused to take a shaky breath. "And pointing a knife at a car..." The woman turned to look away and muttered something that sounded like 'of all of the things, pointing a knife at a car.' and scoffed. Link raised an eyebrow, that thing was called a car?

The woman's head snapped sharply toward Link and she growled, "Well, got something to say for yourself?"

Link just smiled and said, "Yes I do! Thank you so much! I might have died!"(Okay woman, go away now... I humored you... Just leave...)

Much to Link's dismay, she stayed right where she was and slowly backed away from Link. The woman eyed his his sheath, no doubt wondering why a boy had a huge knife, before gaping at his garb.(Not again!) Sighing, Link snapped a few times in front of her face to get her attention. She blinked. "Well thanks again, but I really got to go..."

Just as Link turned to leave, the woman grabbed his wrist and Link found himself facing her once more. What did she want? Why couldn't she just** go away** already?

"Okay kid, first of all, it's not Halloween." Seeing Link's confused expression, she groaned and rephrased her sentence. "What I mean to say is you really need clothes. It's not even a question."

Link nodded. "I know I do, I just don't know where I can obtain them." The woman sighed and pointed down the road. "The store's at the end of the street, you can't miss it." Link nodded again and tried to pull away, but it seems that she had one more question.

"Kid, where are your parents? I mean, it really isn't safe to walk around alone in this city."

Link almost found himself telling the young woman.

"Uhhhh, they're... shopping over there!" The woman's gaze followed Link's finger before turning her gaze back towards Link.

"You know, why don't I show you where the store is." She smiled at Link.

Said person eyes her warily, frowning. Something is _not _right.

Link quickly put on a fake smile. "Okay!"

The woman took Link's hand and they walked down the street. As they walked, Link was still trying to recover from how different and just downright unhealthy the town looked. No trees, vegetation, barely an animal in sight. Damn, he would take Mido and his crap any day, just to be in the forest. How do these people live like this?

"This. Is. Horrible."

It took Link a moment to realize that he had said that out loud. He froze and promptly shut his mouth. He looked up to see that the woman looked amused. A smile tugged at her lips and a chuckle escaped them.

"HAHA, never been in a city before! Have you- waaait, ugh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to ask what your name was!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Link." He said apologetically.

"Barbara Gordon." She smiled down at him and continued to walk down the street. After an awkward silence they reached the store.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, it's fine."

Barbara ruffled his hair and Link walked into the store. As soon as he was gone, her smile vanished from her face. this child was a complete mystery to her. So many things just didn't add up with him. Nothing he did told anything about himself. Something was very wrong with the situation.

'That child... Why is he dressed in a skirt? Does he have any humility? He was obviously surprised by his surroundings. That look on his face proved that even if his words didn't. Did he grow up in the wilderness? I mean, he was pointing an oversized knife at a **car**. Who does that?

Scariest of all is that sheathe on his belt. That knife was huge. And I'm willing to bet that it isn't some blunt bread knife. No one let's a kid walk around with a knife, that raises the question of his parents. But still, What the hell IS he? He could definitely be dangerous... All the more reason to keep an eye on him.'

* * *

Link walked into the store and past the checkout desk.

'Woah... this is biiiig. Bigger than any of the shops in Hyrule!'

Link walked through the maze of aisles with a look of awe on his face(drawing a strange look from the woman at the desk), deliberately avoiding what was probably the women section. He had a pretty good idea where those _things _went, and they absolutely did NOT go on a mens body.

Link had never seen so many clothes in a single area, and he liked it. Always walking around in some stupid Kokiri garb was annoying, he couldn't deny that.

After a minute or so, Link spotted a pair of green shorts, with a white stripe running down each of its sides. Link grabbed that, and immediately went to find a shirt. Walking around, he soon spied a grey shirt just hanging on one of the racks, waiting for him.

'It looks like my size.'

Soon Link had everything he needed. After being directed to a changing room, he had to say he looked pretty dashing and awesome. Link sprinted to the checkout desk and slapped a green rupee in front of the woman, not before smirking. The pile of clothes was dumped right next to it.

"Is this enough?" He held up the green rupee.

The woman stared at Link with her mouth wide open. 'Oh crap, they don't use rupees? That SUCKS!"

"Miss?"

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Sir, this is too much. I mean, that gem HAS to be worth a couple thousand dollars! I cannot accept this."

Oh damn. Link briefly looked out the doors to see Barbara looking in complete disgust. What was _her_ problem, hmm? His gaze flickered back to the woman.

'What's the currency? Dollars? Damn it all, forgot to ask Barbara.'

"Really? This is really cheap where I come from." Link thought for a moment. He had a lot of rupees so it didn't really matter if he spent one. Did it? "It's fine really. Keep the change!"

The woman wordlessly accepted it, and promptly squealed with happiness. With a smirk, Link grabbed the bag his clothes were in and slung it over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave, Link felt a hand roughly grip his wrist and he was abruptly yanked out of the store and shoved against a wall.

"What the-"

Link was looking in the eyes of a very angry Barbara and he swallowed. He could almost see the flames in her bright blue eyes. Link whimpered. "What did I do." He said in a very panicked voice.

"Where did you get it!" Link looked at her confused. Barbara tightened her grip. "Did you steal that emerald? Did you steal that knife too! Tell me now Link!" Link's face grew bright red. How dare she.

"Look, _lady_, I don't steal! I'm not like a petty criminal. Is that how you think of me!" Barbara's gaze softened, sensing the sincerity in his words. But there still was that lingering doubt. "I'm so sorry, please Link, It's just that I don't like criminals, okay?" Barbara pulled Link into a hug for a brief second.

"It's fine."

"That was still uncalled for. Look, how bout I take you out for lunch as an apology."

Link's head snapped up. Free food!

"Kay, but can I change first? I can't stand one more second in my tunic." Barbara smiled. "Sure!"

Link ran into an alley and crouched behind a dumpster. Soon he was fully clothed and his green garb was in the trash. There, one problem solved. Link came out of the alleyway and bounded over to Barbara. "Ready?" Link nodded. As Barbara clasped her hand with his, she asked a single question that destroyed his whole day. Not that it wasn't already partially ruined.

"What's your last name Link? You never did tell me."

"I don't have one."Link's smile melted once he saw her look of shock. Oh crap, what did I just do. Link backed away, shaking his head. Why can't I keep my mouth shut.

"It's Kokiri. My last name is Kokiri!"It was too late.

"Link. You don't have parents do you?"Barbara took a tentative step forward. "No, stay away." Link turned around and broke into a full sprint, ignoring the her calls for him to come back, that it is going to be alright. Bullshit!

Link ran back into the alleyway and let tears spill down his face. He was beginning to like that woman too. Wiping his eyes with his fists, he looked around, and set his eyes on a stack of cardboard boxes. "Why can't things just go my way for once?"

Link crawled towards the boxes and started lay them on the ground, not even thinking of anything but sleeping the night off. Pushing the boxes and stacking them, Link hid the makeshift bed and settled down for another nightmare filled sleep. Today was just not his day.

**AND DONE! Wow this took a while to wright. Batgirl is going to be OOC but what can I say, I'm better with OOC! Anyways this is an updated version and I might just do it again. The whole scene with meeting Batgirl could have been a lot better, I mean, just running up to ask her a question has no mood. Almost being hit by a car and having Batgirl save him just seems better. Also, my writing style is admittedly horrible so I'm trying to make it more inviting, and trying to stretch out the events. And don't get me started on how I wrote Link in the clothing store, it was abominable. Anyways... **

**You people who faved or followed need to review, cmon, it can just be a few words, not too bad right?**

**Anyways, like always, R&amp;R! Because seriously, it's just typing in a few words, not all too difficult. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. This chapter is going to be more... descriptive than the last one. Less talk, more stuff. **

**Thank you to dekonfrost  for the review and now that you mention it, I think Link will have to meet Artemis(or maybe her as Tigress) at some point.**

**Now I'm pretty sure that this is going to be set in the 2016 year of the show, probably because Batgirl needed to be an adult, and I already have a plan for a part with Tigress. **

**Now that that's done... Sit back and READ! **

Chapter 2

_"Ill get the handcuffs."__**(AU: Let's just say that they were wooden back in Hyrule...)**_

_Link thought that to be hilarious when he saw Majora's whips. Now, not so much. Whips raked the boy's body, sending drops of scarlet flying as a child's scream reverberated around the room. Link stumbled back, barely raising the Great Fairies Sword in time to block one of Majora's whips._

_"S-s-shit!"_

_With no time to recover, Link forced his exhausted body to preform another backflip. Whips cascaded down where he just was, while Link landed hard on the floor with a resounding thud._

_"Oh goddesses, please, please help!"_

_Link swatted away one of the whips,_

_"Din, Nayru, Farore, ANYBODY!"_

_Link's eyes widened as a barrage of attacks hit his body. An ear-piercing scream ripped through the air and Link found himself knocked to the ground, mouth open in a silent scream, tears spilling from his eyes. The whips rained down on him again and again and that actually wasn't what scared Link the most._

_It was Majora's shrieks of sheer joy from beating the living hell out of him,_

_Majora kept up the attack, whipping as fast as Link could breath. At somepoint, he let Link scramble away, blood dripping from him like a waterfall. A whip tore across Link's face and he flew back a couple of feet._

_"Puh."_

_Link fell to his knees and spit out several wads of blood, staining the ground crimson all around him, before rising on shaky legs to defiantly face Majora._

_"Well that hurt... a lot."_

_The corners of Link's mouth turned upwards into a nasty smirk. Pulling out his bow, Link nocked an arrow and aimed straight between the eyes._

_"I have to give you credit, you know how to give a beating. Heh, why don't you call me sometime?"*winks at Majora*_

_Link shot, and he hit._

_Dead center._

_"You are sooo dead!"_

_Sword in hand, Link rushed towards Majora and cut the hell out of him. Link cringed with every shriek the demon emitted, but he was laughing anyways. Relishing in the prospect of revenge._

_'What am I doing? Am I really this far gone?"_

_Another slash, another bout of laughter would come from Link. One half of Link's mind loved the pain he was causing Majora, the other half was fighting back, trying to pull Link back to reality._

_'Why not torture the thing that caused Termina all this pain and misery. Avenge them, torture it first Link! Cur it, don't kill! Cut off it's limbs first, hehe. Torture it Link... torture...'_

_Link's slashes got stronger as did his maniacal laughs. _

_'Link, kill Majora quickly-quickly-quickly...'_

_That last word resonated in his mind and that was all he could hear. _

_"I just want to get out o here."_

_A cackle of childish laughter brought Link from his inner demons and he looked up._

_"NO... That is SOOO CHEATING!"_

_Something akin to a spinning top with spikes was skidding around the arena. Spinning right towards Link. "Why in the name of Din is he throwing spinning to-DAMN IT!" Link back-flipped out of the way as one flashed right past him. A whip followed right after and Link neatly sidestepped._

_"Is this a game to you?-Majora giggled in it's high pitched, annoying voice-STOP LAUGHING!"_

_Majora's laughter was bringing him on the edge of insanity. Those shrill screams weren't helping either. Blinded by rage, Link unloaded half a quiver on Majora and rushed forward. Halfway to the demon, a spinning top suddenly slashed Link deeply across his chest, making it erupt with a pain that felt like someone set him on fire. The searing pain tore through the boy's world, causing Link to stop in his tracks. As Link swayed there, he watched as the top exploded right before his eyes._

_Making his vision go black._

* * *

Link shot up from his makeshift bed, clutching his stomach like his life depended on it. He had to bite his tongue to hold back a scream that threatened to escape his throat.

"I-I-Is that w-what happened? It was that stupid top-like-thing that did this-Link shoved up his shirt and looked at the gash-_this _to me?"

He suddenly doubled over in pain and slowly collapsed on the hard stone of the alley. "G-goddesses it hurts!" Link settled back down on the uncomfortable cardboard, which took the honorary title of 'bed' right then. 'I need anything, _anything to stop the pain!_"

'_Potion, red potion... fairy... bottle..."_

"Goddess-damn it, my pouch! How could I forget!"

Link started to slam his head against the wall. "Stupid, Stupid... Stu-pid!"

Link staggered back. "Ugh... what am I thinking!" Link brought out his magical pouch and busily scrambled through his stuff. "Hookshot-no, Fairy Bow-no-no-no... Bomb mask-no..."

Link brought out the Fierce Deity Mask and violently shuddered. When he was inside the moon, he pretty much found out that putting it on was a mistake. So much power filled him that his resistance to evil almost shattered.(Not that the mask itself is entirely evil) The damn thing was probably stronger than Ganondorf and Majora combined! What was worse is that the sheer power that radiated from the mask was pure addiction. The reason Link wouldn't put the mask on was just that.

The power felt too good, it released part of Link's inner evil. The mask itself could be used for great things, but it also unlocked that power-hungry side of Link. This was why Link was using all of his willpower to pull his hand away from the white mask. Sighing, Link searched the rest of the pouch with no results.

No potions.

No fairies.

Nothing.

"Uuuuhh, what I wouldn't give for that crazy old potion hag right now. I don't even _care_ how creepy she is. Hell, I'll even take Koume and Kotake! I am SERIOUSLY, that, desperate!"

'You could make yourself comfortable, did't you throw your green tunic in that dumpster? Don't throw away our other tunics though, they might still have power. The green one is useless though. Use it... Sleep in the dumpster...'

My inner angel... telling me to sleep in the dumpster, yeah...

"Yeah, I guess I can do that..."

Link started to scoop trash out of the dumpster, and threw cardboard into it, flattening the surface out. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, Link clambered over the side and onto the upgraded "bed". Placing the tunic around as much of his body that he could, Link fell into another uneasy sleep.

* * *

With a loud groan, Link sat up, brushing his tunic off of himself. His side was still throbbing, no surprise there, and another he allowed another groan. Sitting up turned out to be much harder than he expected it to be. It required him to actually get up. If Link knew of Greek Mythology, getting up in the morning would be like having to complete a labor of Hercules. Back in Hyrule, Link was famously known for sleeping in. Even more famous was Talon. 'Wasn't he the father of... Malon?'

"Damn it all... Malon..."

Thinking of the farm-girl brought his thoughts to Romani. The hyperactive bundle of joy. She was a great with a bow, just as good as Link actually. Link chuckled to himself, he had a crush on Malon, but multiply that tenfold and you'd get Romani. In his days in Termina, Link would sometimes go over and waste his days in Romani Ranch, and spend time with her and Cremia. Cremia was like the mother Link never had. Comforting him when comfort was needed, cooking him food(bless her), all while he spent that time with Romani. Each cycle, would crush Link internally though. He knew them by heart.

But each cycle they didn't know him.

Even so he felt like he belonged.

"I had a home there damn it."

Link paused to take in a shaky breath.

"I mean, what is this? The _third fucking time_! The third time I had to start anew? What... am I going to have to save THIS WORLD TOO!" Link yelled. "It is com-pletely unfair. Why did _I_ have to be the goddess-damned hero!"

Link forcefully shoved the lid off, and jumped straight up before falling back down. That, did _not_ help his stress levels.

"Ohhhh, that really didn't help, I need a doctor. It's official.

'_But what if they ask questions? That's probably going to happen... Nope! Not going!'_

Link slowly got out and lowered himself down, hugging himself. Getting up, Link staggered out of the alley and into the street. 'Ohhh, this city smells baaaad. Forests are better, hell, even Kakariko is better than this dump... they need to remodel...'

Link decided to explore, if he wanted to actually do something in this abomination of a place, Link needed to know his way around.

"Now I've already been to the left... the right it is!"

Link walked down the barren road, looking around with complete distaste. Where were the animals? Did these people just _destroy_ the wildlife? Occasionally a rabbit would scamper by, a deer would run across the street. Wow, just wow. Link started to jog, just wanting to get off the street. There was _no one_ on it! Right when Link started to break into a run, he stopped.

"Help!"

Link's head snapped around toward the cry. Two thugs had cornered what looked like a brother and his younger sister. Each of the thugs were big, cliche, and had a some type of thin... knife?

'HAH, that is the best they can do? Sure, it _looks_ sharp but... I mean... they don't stand a chance.'

Link silently took out his Kokiri Sword and crept toward the thugs. It looked like the kids had some bruises, courtesy of their fists.

'Those bastards! Not even people in Hyrule stoop this low, well... except for Sakon.'

Just as one of the thugs raised his knife, Link called out. "Hey!" The guy instinctively lashed out. Link easily sidestepped and laughed at his incredulous look. "Whaaat? A kid? Hahaha, look at 'em Garry, the lil' fucka' thinks 'e can take us on!" He said, while laughing at Link and his smirk.

The other one laughed even harder. "Haha, this guy is hehe TOO FU-HAHAHA"

"Goddess-damn it! Take me seriously!" Link raised the tiny sword threateningly. The thugs gradually stopped and grinned. Even with them advancing, Link held his ground. Soon they were right in front of him.

"Say yer prayers, punk!"

Link rolled his eyes. How cliche can these idiots get? Link back-flipped as one of the brutes swiped. Their grins turned into looks of caution. "Woah, the kids fast!" Link neatly knocked away a jab and stepped in to thinly slice the guy's wrist. The thug staggered back and a dark scowl ran across his face. With a cry, he ran forward only to get knocked upside the head by Link's sword.

He dropped like a stone. Link sent a glare at the other thug who wisely apologized and ran like hell. Sighing, Link turned toward the cowering kids.

"Hey, you guys alright?" The older of the two kids looked up at Link's face. "Y-yeah, we're fine." Link turned to walk away, but heard him call out from behind him.

"Hey! How did you do that?"

Link turned back. "Ummm, experience?"

The boy shook his head and asked. "How old are you kid?" Link raised an eyebrow.

He groaned. "I said... how old are you?"

"Ten!" The boy gasped. "That would make you younger than both of us!" The boy was shaking his head in disbelief, and the girl finally looked up and spoke.

"You're saying, the dude who just beat those guys up, was TEN?" She stood up and gratefully looked at Link, while the boy eyed him suspiciously. "What are you, part of those heroes? Ya know, Nightwing**(I'm thinking that this should be set in the 2016 Gotham)** and all that?

"Who?"

**Don't worry, the other characters will come later. I've really got nothing to say right now soooo... For the love of god R&amp;R. I kind of need to know if this is better than the first chapter or not. You do this by reviewing.**

**EDIT: I forgot to mention a couple of things: The FD Mask _will_ be in this story more than just that one time, second thing is I know that I get extremely lazy at some points and I am truly sorry, third is I have decided that this is going to be set in the year 2016. Thanks!(Review my wonderful readers, review...)**

**See y'all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. I have a couple things that need to be said.**

**This is not a serious story. I actually found out that I'm am much better at writing in first person present than in third person. Still, I'll go with this story. Don't expect me to finish this anytime soon because the only reason I actually started an account was to get better at writing an interesting story. I was hoping for more feedback. I really didn't get any.**

**This is not my style of writing, and it will never will be. I was always about originality, not reusing an idea. Still, the few who want more are going to at least get something. **

**Another thing. The reason I haven't updated in so long was because I started a story, and my computer crashed. I was well into it, and I lost all my progress. That kinda pissed me off, and it also caused me to lose some interest in it. There was also a roadblock I needed to overcome. As well as the massive amount of work that happened when school started.**

**Sorry for the late chapter.**

**That's all have to say.**

**Now that all that seriousness is over, let's get to the story!**

Chapter 3:

The boy gave Link an incredulous look.

"You're saying that ya don't know anything about... the Justice League?"

The girl scoffed and looked at the boy.

"Of course he does. He's playing a joke... right?"

She looked at Link expectantly. Link backed away. The Justice League sounded like some big hero organization. He didn't want anything to do with that. The goddesses used him enough.

"No... and I don't want to."

The boy's faced had a quizzical look on it, but he sighed and relented.

"Alright, if that's what you want..."

Link relaxed.

"Actually, I just want to know one thing. This... Justice League... what goes on? Am I in any danger, like if they wanted to recruit me? Do they force people to join them?"

The boy laughed, he actually laughed. And the girl laughed along with him!

"Ohhh kid. These are the good guys. They wouldn't hurt a child unless they were the devil's incarnate. They would encourage you to be a protege, nothing else."

The girl added, "And you'd definitely be asked if they knew about you! And Batman is going to find out eventually."

Link looked confused for a second so she added, "Batman. The _most_ badass person alive... you seriously have never even heard of him? Wow, you must have been living under a rock."

Link visibly flinched. There were some pretty questionable places he had to sleep in on his adventures. The girl grew wide eyes and pointed at him. "So you _did_ grow under a rock! Seriously, and that's supposed to be a rhetorical question!"

Link decided to change the subject.

"Alright, shut up-"

"Hey! You don't have to be in the league, you can look out for all us street kids! No one looks out for us, but you can handle yourself. You _have to do this for us!_"

Link cursed silently under his breath, his hero complex was kicking in.

"You don't have to go on any patrols or anything, all you have to do is just keep an eye out for all us street urchins, nothing special. That's all you have to do."

Link thought for a couple of seconds. The girl sighed and put her two cents in on the matter.

"Look, sometimes the Justice League doesn't get the average mugger. They usually have their hands full of The Joker or Two Face. We need someone out there, helping all the little people. I don't know why you're so adverse to this, but... we would look up to you! You'd become a symbol!"

Link snapped, "That's exactly what I don't want! Fame can be tiring, but that's not the real problem now that I think about it. Have you ever failed to save someone? No? That's what I thought! It makes you feel empty! It's worse in your nightmares, when the scene can get even worse! Or when you have to watch someone die, again and again!"

Link gasped and walked back, there were way too many memories of Termina resurfacing. The girl stepped forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gave him a smile. The boy picked up the conversation with a solemn face.

"Hey bro, I don't know what you gone through to be able to talk like that, but others could have it a lot worse if you don't help them."

Link gave him a glare. "Look, they will _never_ have it worse than I did, but fine. I guess someone does need to look out for them.

The boy had a grin that almost split his face. "Great, my name's Darren.

The girl nodded, "Caroline."

Link shook his head and smiled. "I'm Link."

Darren snickered for a second until Caroline punched him. He sobered up, trying to contain his laughter.

"Wow, you're parents named you Link... original..."

Link rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. I've never heard of the names Darren or Caroline before, so there."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I can understand that he lived under a rock now. This is just sad... y'know, you're strange Link. I mean, no one I know doesn't know a common name like Caroline. That's kinda unheard of."

The boy gave a grin to Link. "Look, we better get going. See you around Link!" Darren started to walk away with Caroline, but turned his head back to call out, "DON'T FORGET TO LOOK OUT FOR OTHER KIDS AND PEOPLE LINK! STAY AWAY FROM SUPER-VILLAINS LIKE THE JOKER THOUGH!"

"GOT IT DARREN!"

Link gave a wave and the siblings returned it. Brother and walked out of the alleyway, chatting and acting like any siblings should. Link frowned, he had always wanted a family...

Link relaxed and sat back onto a wall. There was only one thing to do then.

Time to defend some kids.

* * *

Link walked along the sidewalk. He had just saved a few kids from a gang. A little troublesome but it was really nothing special. If this was all it took to be a hero, Link would be fine. But he knew from past experience that there were much more tougher enemies. Ganon for one. And Majora was a totally different matter.

Then there was Fierce Deity...

Link shuddered. That was one guy he would _not_ want to get into a fight with.

More of those 'cars' passed by. Damn things were driven by people. Foul stench was probably killing the forests. Link grumbled. The more he thought about the forest, the more he wanted to get out of this goddess-damned city. He wanted his tree-house back. Then again, that would mean going back to Mido and his goons.

Link shook his head. Go back to where he was ostracized, cast out, beat up because he was different? No way.

_Mido did say he was sorry to me, but if you think about it, he didn't really know it was me... the bastard probably didn't mean it! He would have just gone back to insulting me like before._

Link punched a wall in anger, and it cracked slightly. A couple people actually saw that and gasped in shock. They weren't the important witnesses though. Link didn't see the dark shadowy figure start to follow him and see him punch the wall.

Link might not have seen it, but he sensed it.

He swiveled around and his sharp eyes darted around, but no one was there.

Link shrugged and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

Batman crept along the shadows, keeping a close eye on the kid, it was the same kid that Barbara mentioned to him. Blond, out of place, a strange looking pouch, and a sheathe on his belt.

The kid was an enigma. Link, wasn't that his name?

Batman did an extensive search online to see if who Link was, but nothing came up. There was no Link in Gotham, or even in the entire world. It's like he came out of nowhere. Batman was definitely interested in the kid, he would prove to be a challenge to find out about, but he never fails in interrogations.

The bat never loses.

Anyways, even if he didn't want to find more out about Link, Barbara certainty did. She made it clear on no uncertain terms that she was worried about Link, and that Batman had better look out for him. Batman made a compromise, a few days a week, when possible. He couldn't ruin his whole schedule for this kid, when super-villains were out there terrorizing the city.

As Batman watched Link go into an alley, he followed, and stopped in his tracks.

The kid was fighting at least six gang members, and winning.\

Link was back flipping, side rolling, and expertly using the flat of his blade to knock people unconscious. What was even more amazing was when the kid pulled out a gilded sword, _out of his pouch!_

Batman decided to sit back and watch the fight.

Gather intelligence, the usual.

All Batman knew was that this kid was dangerous, and he needed to know which side he was on.

Hero, or villain?

* * *

Link twisted his body back, avoiding a knife while parrying another blow. Purposely falling to the ground to avoid a kick, he tripped a thug and rolled out of the way of a foot.

Child's play.

Link smacked his sword against a thugs head and he dropped like a stone. Back flipping over another, he gave a deep gash to another. He didn't care if he wounded them, just not fatally.

He swiped his sword with a careful twist of his arm. Another thug was sent off screaming.

Three left.

The idiots circled him cautiously. After all, he had taken out three of their gang with ease.

One jabbed out with a knife and another pulled out a gun. Link parried the blow and returned it. The thug jumped back and lashed out with a punch, swinging his other hand around to cut Link with the knife.

Link just ducked under the punch and kicked the knife out of the thugs hand. the thug ran turned back to the other two. One of the thugs smirked as his buddy held the gun level to Link's face.

Link growled and held his sword out.

"What is that weapon?"

The thug raised an eyebrow.

"Never seen a gun before boy? There's actually a saying, never bring a knife to a gunfight. Looks like you're out of luck."

The thug aimed his gun at Link's sword hand but Link jumped out of the way. What Link didn't know about guns was quickly remedied. Link's right arm erupted with pain and he staggered back with a cry. Link still held his sword out with his left hand, a pained expression on his face.

Blood was coming out in gushes, Link's arm was a mess. He couldn't even lift his arm without an extremely sharp pain going through it. What the hell was that abomination? Nothing in Hyrule was that lethal. At least an arrow didn't blow your arm up!

Link started to cry. Stumbling back, he ran into a dark, shadowy figure dressed like bat. Was this the Batman Darren was talking about?

"Batgirl, Link's been shot. I need you to take care of the kid and I'll take care of what Link left of the thugs."

"WHAT! LINK'S BEEN SHOT! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT LINK LEFT OF THE-"

Batman cut the radio off. The thug without the gun ran away while the other had the gun up with a shaky arm.

"G-g-g-get a-a-away B-b-b-batman! I-I'll s-s-s-shoot y-you!"

Before the thug could even get a shot off, he was on the floor unconscious.

When Batman turned around, Batgirl was trying to coax Link into coming with them. Link's sword was out, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"No... no... no..."

"Link, come on... you need to get to a hospital. You're going to-"

"I know how to bandage a wound, thank you very much. A gun projectile can't be any different than an arrow, can it?"

Batman spoke. "It's called a bullet, and she's right. If you won't come with us willingly, we'll take you by force."

Batgirl shot Batman a heated glare. "Stop scaring him more than you should be you dumbass!" She turned back to Link and gave him a gentle smile. "Link, we're the good guys here! You have to come with us."

Link shook his head. "How do you know my name. I never told you!"

Batgirl frowned. "Link-"

Link lashed out with his sword and cut Barbara's mask off. Barbara gasped and Link's eyes widened.

"You... you're going to take me away! To an orphanage! I won't have any freedom!"

Barbara reached out for Link and tried to bring him into a hug. "It's not like that Link, I swear I won't even think about doing something like that! Just come with us and everything will be fine."

"BULLSHIT!"

Link turned away and sprinted off.

Batman turned to Bargirl.

"We're going after him, alright. He can't get away. Link's endangering himself, even though he took on six thugs and won."

Barbara looked shocked. "He did what? How- that's better than most of the protege's the first time they fight. And they have had training from the best. Link hasn't had any... has he?"

Batman cut her off. "Look, he's getting away, and with that injury, he's going to collapse soon. Then we can take him away to a hospital and figure out what to do from there."

They sprinted off after Link.

**Alright. This is a pretty boring chapter, but I'm thinking of having Link meet Ivy in the next one.**

**Not much to really talk about, so I'm not going to say anything.**

**R&amp;R please.**

**See you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again, sorry for the wait.**

**Merry (late) Christmas to those who celebrate it, and soon I might be able to say Happy New Year!**

**So it's time to answer the questions in the reviews, and set some of your minds at ease as well.**

**ThePegasusDevice: ****You have to remember that Link's wolf form is in Twilight Princess. This is based after the events of Majoras Mask so it can't really appear. I have to agree though, Batman tracking down a Wolf would be pretty interesting to read.**

**ZenakuOkami:**** This was never intended to be a funny fic, I'm sorry if when I said a serious fanfiction, it sounded like Poisoned city was to be a crack fic. I just meant that I wanted to enhance my skills as a writer by getting outside feedback other than from friends or acquaintances. Now I might make it a lesser priority, but only time will tell.**

**Keldeox: Well, there is a fine line between courage and bravery. A couple of kids just told him how Batman was a legend, and Link had seen with his own eyes Batman take down a man with a gun with relative ease. He knows when to back down. I think that is what you're referring to.**

**Joey**:** In chapter 3 I said that Poison Ivy might show up in this chapter. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**

**I think that answers all the questions. Sorry if Poison Ivy is OOC, I'm not really that familiar with Young Justice, I just know enough to go by so personalities might be a bit off.**

Chapter 4

Link ran as fast as he could. Batman was rapidly gaining on him, as was Barbara, and he really didn't want to get caught. Link ran his hand slightly over the ugly scar that ran across his torso. They would take him to the hospital for the 'bullet' wound and then they would see all of Links battle scars, including the many ones given to him by Majora.

Link was certain that he could take them one on one, he had weapons and the Bat team seemingly didn't. But two on one... that was a different matter all together.

Blindly running, Link had to dodge obstacle upon obstacle, sometimes tripping on loose stones and rubble, getting his shirt snagged on a broken broken fence, tripping over trashcans, it was like the whole city was against him.

"LINK! STOP, PLEASE!"

Barbara.

The one person who showed any kindness, who would inadvertently make Link's life much harder than it should be.

'_Yeaaah, it's pretty hard already, haha... ha...'_

Something whizzed passed Link's ear and he snapped his head around to see some type of boomerang with wire coming around to wrap him up.

_'Two can play at the boomerang game.'_

Link pulled out his own boomerang and threw it at the other, cutting through the wire before coming back around. Link just watched with a grin as it knocked the bat-shaped boomerang into his one hand, his own boomerang into the other.

For good measure, Link threw the batarang back at Batman to slow him down. Sadly, Batman caught it without breaking a sweat. Cursing, Link pulled the next item out of his pouch.

_'Hehe, suckers.'_

Without breaking stride, Link readied the hookshot and fired it straight at the top of a house, snagging a wooden beam. Link felt himself lift into the air and looked back to sneer at Batman, only to see him pulling out a hookshot of his own.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Link started to panic. every time it looked like he was about to lose Batman, the jerk just took it for granted and caught right back up!

How was it fair?

_'Alright, All I have to do is for one second, be able to get out of sight, and... I don't know... uhhhh, turn into a goron and roll away! Nonono... too much attention.'_

Link narrowly dodged a batarang and threw his boomerang at it again.

_'Okay okay okay... ummmmm, turn into a Zora when I find some type of huge body of water! Well, that could work but Batman would probably see me or something. I'm guessing that Zoras don't really exist in Gotham. That just leaves the Deku-"_

Link was lurched backwards as a big hand closed around his collar.

_'Damn it! OH HELL NO!'_

"Let go of me you shit!"

"Language."

"You are not my father!"

Link pulled his sword out of its sheathe and swiped behind him, not caring if he injured Batman. Anything was better than questions. Questions always led to trouble. When the hospital saw his scars, it would probably lead to questions about his home life. Then they would find out about his non-existant family. Even if they didn't find out about that, the outcome would still be the same.

Foster care.

"I'm not going to a hospital. I can just treat my wound! It's easy!"

Batman gave snort and a disbelieving smile.

"Sure Link, just come with me. I help kids like you, the only people I hurt are crooks and villains... something this town has too much of."

"I'm not going with you!"

"Yes you will.

"OH YEAH?"

Link gave him a swift kick to the family jewels and an manly scream came from Batman.

"Ohhh god my crotch!"

Link ran off snickering and sheathed his sword.

"Hope I busted something important... at least Batman is off my back! Hopefully he doesn't have some type of fairy that'll heal those balls."

Link snickered again and pulled out his Deku mask. Maybe, just maybe the weakest mask could help him. Not good at fighting but if there was some type of green house... the Deku would be great at hiding. Batman probably didn't know anything about plants and would just pass him by. Then Link would be home free!

Link took a couple of glances around. Batman was probably up and running again, sniffing out his trail. Link shuddered to think about what would happen if Batman caught him. Hopefully Batman wasn't a vengeful person. But who wouldn't be vengeful after someone busted their nuts.

_'Damn, why couldn't I have kicked him in the leg...'_

Link ran into another alley and started to sprint. His legs ached with a passion and he was pretty sure he couldn't take anymore, but this was a ball-kicked Batman after him.

Link's hand ghosted over a familiar set of ears.

The bunny ears.

_'I could have probably just worn the bunny ears and would have gotten away much faster but who would take me seriously when I'm wearing these? No one. I mean, the bunny ears look ridiculously stupid, and I still have my pride left if nothing else.'_

Link brought his hand away from the hat(A/N, guess it would be a hat, I don't know.) and looked down the long alley. Paranoia started to seep into his body like a flood. Batman was probably waiting for him at the end of the alley. Probably with a net or something.

An electrified net, maybe.

_'I wouldn't put it past the 'hero'!'_

The end of the alley was very close now and suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall. A very familiar shadow. It almost looked like a...a...oh hell no.

A bat-shaped shadow.

Link took a step back as quietly as he could, not daring to make a sound. Batman had found him already! It hadn't even been a minute! Link struggled to hold in his breath in fear that Batman would hear the quiet sound. Bat's went by sound, didn't they?

Link picked up a loose rock and prepared to throw it as a distraction, but where? Link looked around and saw a trash can just big enough to fit in. If he threw the rock into the trashcan, maybe Batman would check it.

Link got his hookshot out, and prepared the rock.

Too bad for him the chains rattled as he was pulled to the rooftops.

Batman checked the trashcan faster than he would have because of the chains, just a mere glance was all the Bat needed. Link fervently looked around until he spotted a warehouse with plants growing around it. That's were he should go. That's were his Deku mask plan would work.

Link cursed under his breath as he realized that he wouldn't make it without help. He was almost out of stamina and Batman didn't even look tired. So against his better judgement, Link put of the bunny ears.

Link's speed increased exponentially when he took off running. Batman was actually starting fade away when he looked back. Even better, the warehouse grew closer and closer with every few steps.

He would make it after all.

Link started to push himself to his body's limit. He would outsmart Batman and win the little chase that they were doing.

Link grinned as the warehouse emerged in full. In a few steps Link would be free from the imposing Batman. A long rest awaited him.

Running in, Link could see that something wasn't right in the warehouse. Plants that seemed unreal twisted around windows and up walls, plants with teeth turned to look at him. Potted plants were the only things that didn't look altered chemically. A huge flower was in the center of the room with vines creating a cage.

It was a jungle in here.

Quickly putting on the mask, Link prepared himself for the inevitable pain that would surely come. An inhuman and pain-filled scream tore through his mouth and he felt his body turn into wood. Shaken, Link hopped over to a flower and set himself down on top of it. Batman would never know it was him. With all the weird plants in here, he was just one of the many ones that inhabited the warehouse.

Nothing 'unusual'.

Link tried to cover his sad orange eyes with a leaf but Batman walked in before he could even move.

"Damn it, why did Link have to walk in here."

Link could faintly here Batman muttering about 'Poison Ivy' but there wasn't any poison ivy in here...

Batman took one look at him, gave a sad sigh, and walked away.

"I would never be able to find him anyways with all these plants. I'll have to look tomorrow."

Batman walked out.

Link took a much needed breath and hopped off the plant. Link took off the mask and staggered around a bit to get his bearings from the sickly feeling from taking it off. The minute he composed himself, Link fell back into a soft plant and gave a groan. His whole body hurt and running that long took a lot of energy out of him.

He rested for a minute and got up. Where should he go now?

Link didn't have much time to think as the hairs on his back raised and snapping came from behind him.

"Deku Baba..."

Link dove and narrowly avoided a plant with teeth snapping his head off his body. Link went into full attack mode and barely processed himself slicing the plant in two. Two seconds later vines wrapped around his arms and legs holding him upright as a vine came around his torso, a couple of inches below the gash that Majora gave him.

Link gasped in pain and surprise as the vines firmly held him up and a body dressed in green vines and beautiful red hair came out of the shadows.

The woman seemed to take in his small form before dangerously running her hand across his face, painted nails threatening to break his skin. The touch was soft though, deceiving.

Link felt a hot breath against his ear and shuddered. The next words would haunt him for years to come.

_**"Boy, you hurt my babies... and that is something I cannot forgive."**_

**Done. Finally. That took a while to write.**

**Hope that this chapter was good and If I find time to write another chapter, or more specifically if I have the inspiration or drive to do so, I will.**

**R&amp;R please! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all.**

**Sorry for the year long wait. Got original ideas in my head and went about writing them... and I had huge writers'block. To be perfectly honest. I was going to abandon this story completely. I just didn't like it. But for the people who do want more of this story, I felt extremely guilty and obligated, toward them, to finish Poisoned City.**

**I don't know how this is going to turn out. I'm going along the lines of 'don't get it right get it written' to overcome this writers' block and then edit it afterwards. Just going to go with the flow and see how it turns out.**

**Also, I'm ****READ THIS:VERY IMPORTANT! CHANGING LINK'S AGE(AT LEAST LATER IN THE STORY)!**

**The reason is because I don't think Poison Ivy was cruel to children (who didn't actively seek her out to beat her up) if memory serves me. It would seem more plausible if Link was 17 years old. Another reason is that the older the protagonist is, the more malleable the story. At least in this case. What I'm probably going is have him find the master sword. I don't really care if this is spoiling, because I really needed to get this across.**

**This story is NOT GOING TO FOLLOW AN ARC! It's going to be standalone. 2016 will be the year as well.**

**Needed to get those things out of the way.**

**Remember. Link is 17 years old, and the year is 2016.**

**Cheers!**

Chapter 5:

Her fingernail trailed sensuously down his cheek, catching the drops of sweat that dripped from his brow. Link cringed when the woman harshly drew away her finger, drawing a crimson line on his cheek. Link cringed but held firm, staring into the mysterious woman's eyes with his gaze as hard as stone.

Link was stock still. He didn't move an inch. He _did_, however, raise an eyebrow to the woman's pale green skin, before leveling it again. He didn't know what to make of her. An anomaly. She could control plants, and not even Zelda could do that with her magic.

She placed her dark green lips next to his pointed ears. Her hot breath seemed to sear them.

"So, boy? What business do you have here, killing my plants!" The woman snarled and slapped him. **(A/N when I said cruel, I didn't mean slapping. I meant torture and mind control)**

Link frowned. "That isn't how you normally greet people is it? I'll tell you if you give me a name." Poison Ivy frowned with him.

"Do you not watch the news, boy? I'm Poison Ivy, everybody knows of me!" So that's what Batman was talking about. Not the plant, but this woman.

"I don't watch 'the news' actually. And I've never heard of you." The woman looked at him strangely.

"You don't have to watch it. Word of mouth alone should have told you, even if you don't live in Gotham and never seen my 'work'." The woman laughed and stepped back, the clacking of her heels echoing throughout the greenhouse. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've lived under a rock your whole life!"

Link immediately scowled and Ivy blinked. "Don't tell me..." Link growled. "Not my whole life! I just! There was-" Link cut himself of and groaned. "Why am I even trying to explain this to you?" Ivy seemed to adopt a motherly gaze and strode towards him.

"Poor darling. I had no idea." Ivy started to stroke his hair. "Tell you what. You tell me what you were doing in her, killing my plants, and I'll let you go." Link wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"Drop the act. I'll tell you anyways. It doesn't matter if you know." Poison Ivy scowled and drew away, upset that she had been seen through so easily. "Don't try my patience, boy. The only reason I haven't killed you in return for my baby is because your a child." Ivy growled.

Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Ivy slapped him harshly, snapping his head back. Link turned his head back around, ignoring the attack. "I was being chased by Batman." Ivy recoiled and drew in a light gasp. "_What did you do_?"

Link sighed. "Does it matter?" The vines squeezed tightly around his arms and legs.

"Ow ow ow. Okay, okay... geez. I got shot and he was trying to take me to the hospital."

Ivy full on gasped then. "How have you not collapsed by now? Or died?" Link attempted to shrug and he answered before he could stop himself. "I've always been tough to kill." He instantly snapped his mouth shut, silently cursing himself and Ivy's eyes narrowed. She appraised him for a short second, seemingly analyzing him, before she ripped off his shirt

Link shut his eyes. She would undoubtedly see his battle scars and his impressive build for a ten year old would certainly make her wonder what kind of life he lead. He could already imagine what she would think. 'Abused'. It was as clear as day and he hated the pity that came with it. Especially since he was most certainly not abused. It didn't matter though as long as she didn't look through his pouch.

Which is what she immediately began to do. _'Figures'. _Link inwardly chuckled as she gaped at the magical properties of his pouch. In the end, she turned the pouch over and dumped everything on the floor, pissing off Link. "Don't do that!" The woman payed no attention to him.

_"_Miss Ivy, can you please give me the bottle with red liquid if your going to do that. I need to heal this wound right away." Poison Ivy looked at him and picked up the red potion with one hand. She started to stand up but the bottle slid out of her grasp and onto the floor. Link's eyes were practically bulged out of their sockets and he gasped in relief when it wasn't broken.

"It's notoriously difficult to get bottles where I'm from so please don't break them." Ivy gave him another strange look _'Please stop.' _and she picked the bottle up and pulled the cork out.

"I don't believe this would heal anything but if you're so sure..." She tipped his head back and poured the red liquid into his mouth. At first nothing seemed to happen. Then Link grinned as he saw Ivy's eyes widen.

The bullet was forced out as the skin and muscle regrew and the blood was replenished. Soon the hole was replaced by a scar. "H-how... what happened?" Link didn't respond. He didn't want to.

Ivy frantically searched the ground and laid out his three swords on the ground. She looked at him dangerously. "And what does a child need with these?" She pulled out his bow. "What do you need with this?" Ivy growled out. "I know you aren't a superhero. I would have heard of you by now. You've never heard of me either, and I doubt that you know what the news is too."

The woman strode towards Link and stood in front of him. Her voice was soft now. "What are you, and where are you from?"

When he didn't answer, Ivy turned around and began to gather his things, placing them into his pouch. She stopped at his magical beans and his deku sticks and nuts though.

"So you like nature too? Or do these serve some sort of purpose to you and your work?" Link felt his stomach churn at the way she worded her sentence. She figured out something, that was for sure.

"I-I grew up in a forest so I love nature, so yeah, but they s-serve a purpose." He gazed at her uncertainly. What did she know...

She shook her head and looked back at him, putting the items away. "Raised by wolves then?" She was obviously joking from the way she smirked. Link glared at the woman. "Let me go. I'm sorry for killing your 'baby'. It won't happen again." Link's expression turned thoughtful. "That is, I won't kill anymore if you let me go."

Ivy smirked. "What could you possibly do? You can't get away from my plants. they're holding you too tightly. And I'm curious about you. You're an enigma. Like The Riddler. I want to know your secrets. Besides, I have nothing else to do."

Link struggled against the vines, glaring coldly at Ivy. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under before she could even scream. "I don't want to be a damn prisoner! I have a life!"

Ivy shrugged. "I'll tell you what. If you promise to behave, I'll let you be able to walk around. Not much, but I'll give a little slack. How about it?" She leaned in close with a conspiratorial grin. Link didn't even have to think about an answer.

"I'll behave."

Ivy smiled. "Good." The waved at her plants with let him down to the ground, but not letting go. Ivy chuckled and added, "I'll even put your pouch near you. But don't think you can get it. I'll let you try though. Hah!"

She walked away, leaving Link alone.

Link waited for a few minutes to be sure that Poison Ivy was gone before beginning his escape plan.

With a feral grin Link swung his arm back. "Ohh will you regret leaving my hands free." He slammed his fist into the ground.

"Din's fire!"

**And another chapter complete! I don't really know where to go from here so don't be surprised if there's a long wait. I'll just say this straight out.**

**As always, R&amp;R! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Constructive criticism all the way! Hell yeah!**

**Peace out.**


End file.
